Happy Birthday, Harry
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Caitlin wants Harry's birthday to be special.


**Description:** Caitlin wants Harry's birthday to be special.

 **Warning: very** dirty and explicit

* * *

Harrison had to admit that it had been a while since he'd woken up with a hard on. Well, ok, technically it wasn't as abnormal when he and Snow were both naked and his arms were around her, her body pressed against his own. Though he was sure it hadn't happened when there was no soft, pliant flesh snuggling into own as just now it was.

Still, he was confused, groaning through his half-sleep state before his eyes snapped open and he realized that not only Snow was in bed with him and very much naked, but her hand was working on his shaft, stroking it gently, trying to wake him up while working him up into arousal.

"Snow…" he groaned and then froze, still a little confused. "What…?" He raised his head from his pillow, seeing her sitting on the bed next to him, her hands wound around his erection as she was pumping it, now speeding up a little. "Oh, my… God!" he exclaimed when falling back into bed and giving in to her ministrations. "What have I done to deserve _this_?" he then asked, thinking and coming up with nothing. Not that he could actually _think_ , but still... They had never had such a morning. She'd never woken him up like this before.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she then said and his eyes snapped open again at the feel of her lips around his length. He was just about ready to ask how she even knew that it was his birthday, his age at this point quite a sore point for him despite the fact that it had never gotten in between them or their relationship. They both knew what they were getting themselves into, so there was no point talking about it. They loved each other and that was enough, but…

"How…?" he finally managed to gasp, sweat already breaking all over his body as he desperately wanted to hold on for longer so he could enjoy this some more.

"I asked around," Caitlin simply said which pretty much meant she messaged his daughter. And he knew she didn't say more for fear of ruining the mood because talking about other people, especially related people in such a situation was a killer buzz. "Just relax…" she then encouraged him and sunk down on him, sucking him off, taking him deeply into her throat.

And how could he not?! He thought, still in shock with his amazing awakening. It didn't take much longer for him to finally let it all go and come powerfully, straight into her mouth.

He was just lying there breathlessly, feeling completely spent and he hadn't even gotten up this morning, so this must've been a new record. Or he was simply getting old. God, no, he thought.

"It's ok," he heard Caitlin say as she slowly made her way up his chest, dropping kisses all over it until she was straddling him, looking into his eyes from above him. "This doesn't have to be a sore point for you, Harry," she told him just then, perfectly reading his thoughts. "I love you and it's all that matters. Besides, come on, man! You have so many good years ahead of you, just look at yourself!" In fact, she was the one to look at his toned chest now, the muscular arms she loved to touch, caress and hold onto so much. Nothing about him screamed his age, well, maybe except his face, but she loved that face more than anything, truly. If anyone got better with age just like a fine wine, it was Harrison Wells and she'd even told him that once in a teasing voice.

"What have I done to deserve someone as amazing as you?" he finally asked, raising a hand to touch her face and then putting her hair gently behind her ear.

"It goes both ways, you know," she told him with a smile.

"Ah, nah, I'm the difficult one in this relationship."

"And did you ever for a second stop to think that maybe that's exactly what turns me on every time? You are rough and explosive, I give you that, but never with me. Unless bed counts," she joked just then and he laughed at that. She was looking at him with hearts in her eyes, loving all the lines of his face and those gorgeous vivid blue eyes. "But what truly won me over is how you care for those you love, how you fight for them. You have quite a big heart, dr. Wells and the fact that you try so hard to conceal it under all this brusqueness makes you only that much more sexy."

"Oh, really?" he asked, still smiling and then he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was the one on top now. He kissed her just then, hard, deep, bruisingly, tasting himself on her lips. He settled between her opened legs and she eventually wound them around his waist, her core coming in contact with hard abdomen, causing her to groan. His hands slid down and then up her legs, securing them around him.

"Already?!" she asked in shock as she felt him harden against her.

"You were the one who said I still had a few good years ahead," he reminded her, pretending to be offended.

"I meant more than a few, actually," she agreed, bringing him closer for another kiss.

"Can we just stay in bed the whole day long and celebrate like this? With lots of sex and some Big Belly Burger delivery?" he asked and she suddenly stilled. "Caitlin?"

"Um… yeah, about that…"

"You did not tell the whole team!" he raised his voice slightly, horrified that he would have to celebrate his birthday with them all.

"Actually, for my defense, it was Jesse's idea. She wanted to throw you a party, so act surprised once we get there."

"Snow!"

"Hey! Those are your friends and your family! We're gotta go at least for a while and then we can come back and make love and fuck for the rest of the day and all night long, how does that sound to you?" She tried compromising.

In the end, he agreed, groaning when his erection became too nagging.

"You can unload all your frustration on me right now. I can't wait," she then encouraged and released a delicious whimper when he suddenly lined up and entered her in one, fast stroke. "Oh, God, just like that! Don't stop!"

At the end of the day, they actually stayed for longer and Caitlin nearly couldn't stop herself from telling Harry the all famous I-told-you-so. She didn't because she really wanted to get some more that day and night as promised. She chose to watch Harry interact with the team with a huge smile on her face when sipping on some wine. Because the team loved him and during this special day they didn't even try to tease or annoy him. They were just there for him and it meant everything to her that they both had this family. In fact, it meant everything to her that she and Harry had finally managed to found each other after dancing around one another for years.


End file.
